


Unlikely Match

by letsmakeitforever



Series: EXO ship drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsmakeitforever/pseuds/letsmakeitforever
Summary: drabble about kyungsoo and jongdae





	Unlikely Match

**Author's Note:**

> uwu so this is going to be a series and each story will feature a different pairing. enjoy :)

Jongdae and Kyungsoo had the most unusual relationship. They were near complete opposites. Whereas Jongdae was loud and whiny, Kyungsoo was quiet and more subdued. And Kyungsoo loved to cook and clean, but Jongdae groaned and did his best to avoid it. Jongdae would purposely press Kyungsoo's buttons, trying to make him get annoyed. Intentionally trying to rile Kyungsoo up. And on occasions, it would work. Kyungsoo would get annoyed with Jongdae and tell at him. But they both know that Jongdae does it because Kyungsoo lets off steam like this, he needs Jongdae to push him to the breaking point where he can just rant and scream. But despite how odd their relationship is, they both love each other deeply and wouldn't change a thing. 


End file.
